fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
'Vicky '''is a Korean Fanloid created by Makonatic as one of the members of the series type, Bangtanloid. She is derived off of Kim Taehyung (stage name being ''V), from the Korean boy band, BTS. Appearance Appearance in General Vicky is depicted with short hair that is dyed a light pink. Her natural hair color is dark brown, and it normally goes past her shoulders; although she prefers it more to be cut short. Her skin complexion is fair, although it appears tan at othe times, and has brown eyes. Bangtanloid Design Vicky is shown wearing a white cardigan with a black tank top underneath. On the bottom, she wears ripped blue jeans fastened with a brown belt, and brown combat boots that are generally untied. She wears a black choker, and a necklace with a charm that seems to resemble a slice of pizza or an ice cream cone; although it is unknown what it actually is. Personality As a Bangtanloid, Vicky mirrors most of the personality seen on V. Vicky is coined by the others as being the strangest member of the Bangtanloids. As said by them, she acts like an idiot and happens to be pretty hyper. However, these words aren't taken as an offense and Vicky understands it. She is often labelled as "weird", although she prefers terms like "eccentric", "whimsical", or "imaginative" more than just that. Despite her "weirdness", she is actually very smart and creative. Because she is merely upbeat, she also doesn't have a hard time when it comes to meeting new people. Thus, she really isn't shy and is always happy to make friends. Vicky displays a hate to losing, much like Minji, exept pretty seriously. (It has been said that Vicky wanted to learn how to play the guitar, although after learning that GiDAE could already play it, she changed her mind to piano as GiDAE already beat her to it.) Aside from that, she shows a deep care and sibling-like love towards the Bangtanloids altogether. Relationships *Bangtanloid - Best friends, family-like figures, and on good terms. (Individual member relationships will be added later.) *SHINeeloid - Friendly rival group and fellow K-Pop series type. *Nightloid - On good terms with **Keirynn Keirai - She enjoys listening to Keirynn's sarcasm, and can tolerate it; which in return, Vicky starts to jokingly use such sarcastic quotes towards the other members. Voice Configuration Vicky's voice is taken from Luka Megurine and made to make the voicebank sing in Korean. However, on some occassions, Makonatic themselves will provide her voice. Trivia Character Facts *Vicky's favourite colors are black, white, and green *When she smiles widely, her mouth forms into a rectangular shape rather than a curve. Facts in General *Vicky was formerly named "Victoria", but was renamed upon being introduced to Fanloid Wiki. Makonatic also found the name to sound a little too "fancy" for the character later on. On another note, the creator also found out that there is already a Fanloid existing on the wiki named "Victoria". Gallery Makonatic Run YOUTH Victoria.PNG|Vicky's "Run" design for YOUTH. Makonatic I NEED U Vicky.PNG|Vicky's "I NEED U" design. Makonatic Butterfly Vicky.png|Vicky is featured in Makonatic's promotional image for Bangtanloid's final YOUTH design release, "Butterfly". Category:Bangtanloid Category:Characters by Kiyastudios